Posjed / Rimsko pravo
Rimsko pravo POJAM I PRAVNI UČINCI POSJEDA * posjed nije pravo, ali to može postati kad prijeđe u vlasništvo * posjed – faktična vlast na tjelesnoj stvari; nezavisna o tome ima li posjednik i pravo na posjed, tj. faktičnu vlast na tu stvar. On vrši tu vlast temeljem svog prava vlasništva. No vlasnik zadržava pravo vlasništva i pravo na posjed, iako je posjed, tj. faktičnu vlast na stvari možda izgubio. * iako je po pravilu vlasnik ujedno i posjednik, to nije uvijek tako – netko može imati pravo vlasništva, a da nema posjed stvari; također, netko može biti posjednik, a da nije vlasnik stvari # tako će onaj koji je u dobroj vjeri kupio stvari od nevlasnika biti posjednik (tzv.pošteni posjednik), iako nije postao vlasnikom # lopov koji je ukrao stvar također postaje njen posjednik, iako nema pravo vlasništva zato se pojmovi vlasništva i posjeda uvelike razlikuju ("nihil commune habet proprietas cum possessione" - ništa zajedničko nemaju pravo i posjed) POVIJESNI RAZVOJ * posjed je postojao prije vlasništva – pojam possessio prvo je vezan uz zemlju, a tek kasnije uz nekretnine * u gentilno doba, pojedina plemena i rodovi dobivaju zajedničku zemlju na obrađivanje * pravo osvojene zemlje (ager publicus) smatra se kao possessio, a za posjedovanje postoji i naziv usus * prije nastanka države i prava, vlast se sastojala samo od faktičnog odnosa čovjeka prema stvarima – pojavom države i prava, nastaje osnovni institut klasnog društva, individualno vlasništvo (zaštićeno vlasničkim tužbama) * od Zakonika 12 ploča određeno je da se posjed zemljišta/stvari nakon dvije/jedne godine pretvara u pravo vlasništva dosjelošću (usucapio) * posjed se po rimskom shvaćanju sastoji iz dvaju elemenata: fizičke vlasti na stvari (corpus) i volje držati stvar za sebe (animus possidendi) pa se posjed stječe ostvarivanjem tog objektivnog i subjektivnog elementa (corpore et animo) PRAVNI UČINCI VEZANI UZ POSJED * iako je posjed samo faktično stanje (re''s facti''), a ne pravo (res iuris), on ima pravno značenje * uz posjed su vezani sljedeći pravni učinci: STJECANJE POSJEDA je u mnogim slučajevima BAZA ZA STJECANJE VLASNIŠTVA * stjecanje posjeda je baza za stjecanje vlasništva – tako je primjerice kod: predaje posjeda temeljem pravnog razloga (ex iusta causa - tradicija), kod okupacije (zaposjedanja stvari koja ne pripada nikome), kod dosjelosti (stjecanje vlasništva posjedovanjem kroz određeno vrijeme) POSJEDNIKOVA ULOGA TUŽENOGA U VLASNIČKOJ PARNICI * u vlasničkoj parnici (reivindicatio), posjednik dobiva ulogu tuženoga * to mu daje prednost da ne mora dokazivati svoje pravo na posjed – zato zadržava stvar ako tužitelj ne uspije dokazati svoje pravo vlasništva, tj. svoje pravo na posjed ZAŠTITA POSJEDA INTERDIKTIMA * posjed u doba republike dobiva samostalnu pravnu zaštitu (neovisno o vlasništvu) putem pretorskih posjedovnih interdikata * ukoliko njegov posjed odgovara stanovitim pretpostavkama, posjednika nitko ne smije samovlasno smetati, niti mu oduzeti posjed stvari, čak ni vlasnik stvari, makar smetani posjednik nema pravo na posjed # ako vlasnik-neposjednik samo oduzme posjedniku-nevlasniku svoju stvar, izgubit će posjedovnu parnicu i morat će posjed vratiti nevlasniku – preostaje mu samo mogućnost da redovnom vlasničkom tužbom dokaže svoje pravo vlasništva, a time i posjeda # u posjedovnoj parnici (possessorium), vlasnik-neposjednik ne može se pozivati na svoje pravo na posjed, jer se on zaštićuje kao faktično stanje i zato su u posjedovnoj parnici isključeni svi petitorni prigovori (prigovori iz pozivanja na pravo). DVOJBA O PRIRODI POSJEDA * u vezi sa zaštitom posjeda, postavljaju se u teoriji 2 pitanja: E LI POSJED SAMO FAKTIČNO STANJE, ILI JE MOŽDA IPAK PRAVO? * prevladava mišljenje da je on samo faktično stanje, ali s nekim pravnim posljedicama * upravo zato što posjed nije pravo, posjedovna zaštita nije apsolutna i definitivna – posjed se štiti samo protiv određenih samovlasnih smetanja, a pitanje prava na posjed rješava se posebnom redovnom parnicom ZAŠTO JE POSJED, KAO FAKTIČNO STANJE, DOBIO ZAŠTITU PROTIV SAMOVOLJNOG SMETANJA? * među različitim mišljenjima, izdvajaju se mišljenja dvojice romanista iz 19. stoljeća, Savignyja i Iheringa * Iheringova teorija: # zaštitom posjeda se vlasniku daje brže, efikasnije sredstvo zaštite # on ne mora kod svakog smetanja posjeda podizati vlasničku tužbu # umjesto toga, vlasnik u posjedovnom procesu dokazuje samo činjenicu faktičnog posjeda # Ihering odbija prigovor da se interdiktima štiti i posjed nevlasnika, jer vlasnik konačno uspijeva s petitornom tužbom * Savignyjeva teorija: # posjedovna zaštita je uvedena u interesu javnog poretka i sprečavanja silovitog pribavljanja posjeda # njegova teorija je danas najprihvaćenija * treću teoriju zastupa Monier – posesorni interdikti su uvedeni kako bi se zaštitili oni koji su obrađivali državnu zemlju (agri occupatorii) koja nije mogla biti u privatnom vlasništvu, a time niti zaštićena vlasničkom tužbom VRSTE POSJEDA POSSESSIO AD INTERDICTA ILI POSSESSIO (JURISTIČKI POSJED) * pravi posjed štićen pretorskim interdiktima mora imati oba konstruktivna elementa: # objektivni corpus – faktična vlast na stvari, materijalna mogućnost držanja i raspolaganja sa stvari # subjektivni a'''nimus' – volja posjednika da postupa sa stvari kao vlasnik, tj.da drži stvar za sebe ('animus possidendi)' * zbog postojanja ovih elemenata, zaštićeni su vlasnik-posjednik, pošteni posjednik koji je vlast stekao od nevlasnika u dobroj vjeri, te onaj tko je stvar stekao silom, potajno, na zamolbu do opoziva (''vi, clam, precario) * u posljednjem slučaju, posjednik nije zaštićen jedino od onoga kome je tako uzeo posjed; protiv svih trećih ima zaštitu * samo onaj posjed koji je sadržavao i corpus i animus, zvao se possessio u pravom smislu i bio je zaštićen pretorskim interdiktima, a u modernoj je nauci nazvan jurističkim posjedom POSSESSIO VITIOSA I POSSESSIO NON VITIOSA * viciozan (pogrešan) posjed je stečen vi (silom), clam (potajno) ili precario (na zamolbu do opoziva, ali na opoziv nije vraćen); neviciozan posjed stečen je nec vi, nec clam, nec precario - radi se o pogrešnom načinu stjecanja * i takvi viciozni posjedi štite se interdiktima protiv svakog trećeg, a nisu zaštićeni jedino protiv onih kojima je posjed na pogrešan način bio oduzet – u korist oštećenih posjednika ide exceptio vitiosae possessionis, koja je uvrštena u interdikt POSSESSIO IUSTA I POSSESSIO INIUSTA * prvo je bila istoznačna kao i prva podjela, ali u klasičnom pravu se javlja novo značenje * sad je possessio iusta isto što i possessio ex iusta causa (posjed osnovan na pravnom razlogu) – takav posjed može ujedno biti i possessio vitiosa (ako je vlasnik s possessio iusta nekom posjedniku, koji je bio iniustus, oduzeo posjed samosvojno) POSSESSIO BONAE FIDEI I POSSESSIO MALAE FIDEI * bonae fidei possessor – posjednik koji vjeruje da je stekao vlasništvo kupljene stvari tradicijom, a nije znao da tradent nije bio vlasnik - on je u oprostivoj bludnji glede valjanog stjecanja * malae fidei possessor – znao je ili bi morao znati za nevaljanost svoga stjecanja * oba se štite posjedovnim interdiktima * ova razlika nije važna kod samog posjeda i njegove zaštite, ali je bitna kod uzukapije, stjecanja plodova, odgovornosti na vlasnikovu tužbu; važnost ove razlike kod uzukapije: # posjed stečen bona fide i na temelju zakonskog naslova ex iusta causa nakon određenog vremena dovodi do stjecanja vlasništva uzukapijom, ukoliko se radilo o sposobnoj stvari * takav posjed se zove i kvalificirani – osim interdiktne zaštite, on i prije proteka uzukapionog roka zaštićen i petitornom tužbom actio in rem Publiciana (takav posjednik je gotovo izjednačen s vlasnikom) POSSESSIO NATURALIS (DETENTIO) * ovdje se radi o posjedniku koji nema animus, nego drži stvar za drugoga koji je bio pravi posjednik (corpus) * detencija je puko držanje stvari za nekog drugog koji je bio pravi posjednik * detencija se u rimskom pravu ne smatra posjedom, pa detentor ne uživa posjedovnu zaštitu * detentori su uglavnom bili najamnici, zakupnici, čuvari tuđe stvari (depozitari), uzufruktuari i uzuari (ovlaštenici na tuđoj stvari), komodatari (oni koji su si posudili tuđu stvar). * detentor temeljem obveznog ugovora stvar drži za drugoga kome će ju morati vratiti – taj drugi se smatra posjednikom i on uživa posjedovnu zaštitu; za razliku od detentora, on ima animus possidendi, dok corpus vrši preko detentora * iznimno, neki detentori su smatrani pravim posjednicima (unatoč pomanjkanju animusa), pa im pretor pruža interdiktnu zaštitu (possessio ad interdicta) * takav posjed naziva se izvedenim jurističkim posjedom (Savigny), a imaju ga: # založni vjerovnik – onaj koji dobiva stvar u ručni zalog (creditor pigneraticeus) # prekarist – stvar mu je ustupljena na besplatno korištenje, ali je mora vratiti na opoziv (npr. zemlja klijenata) # sekvestar – stranke mu za vrijeme spora o stvari povjere tu stvar na čuvanje, a on ju daje stranci koja pobijedi * u sva tri slučaja držaoci stvari nemaju animus possidendi, ali ih se priznalo za posjednike ad interdicta; u postklasično doba se posjedovna zaštita proširila na emfiteutu i superficijara, a već prije i na uzufruktuara POSSESSIO CIVILIS (AD USUCAPIONEM, EX IUSTA CAUSA) * pravi posjed koji ima i corpus i animus, zaštićen je interdiktima, a temelji se na nekom pravnom razlogu (iu''sta causa possidendi),'' npr. kupnja. * ovdje faktični posjed odgovara pravu na posjed * taj pravni razlog, titulus (npr. kupnja), daje i pravno opravdanje posjedu te može dovesti do stjecanja vlasništva putem: # t'radicije (i''usta causa traditionis) # uzukapije (iusta causa usucapionis), ukoliko postoje i ostale potrepštine za uzukapiju * za sam posjed, postojanje titulusa nije relevantno – ono je važno za daljnja prava koja se stječu preko posjeda U Justinijanovom pravu su ove 3 vrste posjeda svrstane pod 2 naziva: possessio civilis i possessio naturalis STJECANJE POSJEDA * posjed se sastoji od 2 konstitutivna elementa, fizičke vlasti na stvari (corpus) i volje držati stvar za sebe (animus possidendi) * zato se posjed stječe ostvarenjem tog objektivnog i subjektivnog elementa, '''corpore et animo CORPUS * u starije doba, bilo je potrebno vidno steći vlast fizičkog raspolaganja aprehenzijom stvari (npr. uzimanjem u ruke) * kasnije se, uz razvijanje prometa, javljaju slobodnija shvaćanja, pa se razlikuju: # originarno (neposredno) stjecanje – nezavisno od volje ili protiv volje dosadašnjeg posjednika (npr. okupacijom) # derivativno (posredno) stjecanje – voljom dosadašnjeg posjednika (npr. kod tradicije) ORIGINARNO STJECANJE * kod originarnog stjecanja okupacijom uvijek je potrebna materijalna aprehenzija vidnim fizičkim zahvatom stvari # kod nekretnina – treba stupiti na zemljište, omeđiti ga ili obraditi, te se uvesti u sve njegove dijelove # kod pokretnina – potrebno fizičko zahvaćanje (rukom, odvođenjem, pohranjivanjem pomoću neke naprave) DERIVATIVNO STJECANJE * vrši se u sporazumu s d'osadašnjim posjednikom' koji predaje stvar novom posjedniku - prijenos posjeda tradicijom (traditio); s vremenom se odstupalo od načela da je potreban materijalni akt fizičke aprehenzije stvari po stjecatelju * kod novog posjednika pritom se mora ostvariti element corpusa i animusa - posjednik stječe posjed izvorno PREDAJA NEKRETNINA (PREDAJA POSJEDA ZEMLJIŠTA) * isprva predavatelj i stjecatelj posjeda trebaju obići cijelo zemljište i pokazati granice ("omnes glebas circumambulare, fines demonstrare" - svu zemlju obići, pokazati granice) * uskoro postaje dovoljno da predavatelj na zemljištu izjavi da prepušta posjed, a da stjecatelj stupi na zemljište * isti učinak u klasičnom pravu ima i traditio longa manu: # tu je dovoljno da predavatelj stjecatelju samo pokaže posjed (npr. sa susjednog tornja) i izjavi da mu ga predaje # ovdje stranke ne moraju ni stupiti na zemljište, moraju tek biti u njegovoj blizini * krajem klasičnog doba bilo je dovoljno da stjecatelj na temelju izjave prethodnika sam uđe u posjed * kasnije nije potrebna ni posebna izjava, nego stjecatelj sam sebe stavlja u posjed (na temelju pravnog posla o otuđenju) PREDAJA POKRETNINA * od klasičnog prava, nije potrebno zahvatiti stvar vlastitom rukom, ukoliko je stvar na dogledu – i ovdje je dovoljna traditio longa manu * predaja posjeda skladišta robe ili vina u podrumu može se izvršiti i predajom ključeva, ali po klasičnom pravu samo ispred skladišta ili podruma * takav način predaje u modernom pravu zove se simboličkom tradicijom * u slučajevima kod nekretnina, stjecalac iako možda ne dodiruje stvar, ipak nad njom ima mogućnost realne i praktične raspoložbe, jer je stvar ustupljena njegovoj vlasti * od Justinijana, pod utjecajem grčko-orijentalnih prava nastaje traditio ficta – predaja pismene isprave koja sadržava izjavu o prijenosu posjeda kojom se nadomješta efektivna predaja stvari (traditio chartae ili instrumenti) STJECANJE POSJEDA BEZ IKAKVE PROMJENE FAKTIČNE FIZIČKE VLASTI NA STVARI * već od klasičnog prava, moguće je stjecanje posjeda bez ikakve promjene faktične fizičke vlasti na stvari * prema pandektnoj nauci, ti slučajevi zovu se: traditio brevi manu * detentor, na kojeg treba prenijeti juristički posjed stvari koju već drži u svojim rukama, zadržava dogovorom stranaka da stvar koju je otprije držao kupac, on zadrži ubuduće kao svoju (bez ikakve ponovne aprehenzije stvari) * npr. najamnik koji kupi kuću će se na temelju kupoprodajnog ugovora pretvoriti u jurističkog posjednika * ovo je oblik redovnog stjecanja posjeda corpore et animo, samo što corpus postoji od ranije, a naknadno se stječe animus constitutum possessorium (slučaj gubitka posjeda) * juristički posjednik prenosi posjed na drugoga ugovorom da će ubuduće držati stvar samo kao detentor za toga drugoga * primjerice, vlasnik kuće proda kuću drugome, a zatim ostaje u kući kao najamnik * posjed se stječe samo na temelju animusa, bez tradicije - to je stjecanje posjeda običnim dogovorom po zastupniku jer kupac stječe posjed po prodavaocu kao svom zastupniku * ovo je jedini slučaj stjecanja posjeda nudo animo – na osnovu samog sporazuma između starog i novog posjednika ANIMUS * uz corpus j''e za stjecanje posjeda potreban i ''animus possidendi * to je volja vršiti faktičnu vlast na stvari za sebe, podvrgnuti je svojoj vlasti uz isključenje drugih * ta volja mora doći do izražaja u vanjskom ponašanju; ako je posjed stečen nekim pravnim poslom, volja se zaključuje iz posla (c''ausa possessionis)'' * samo unutrašnje mišljenje nije dovoljno; primjer depozitara: # depozitar koji je samo detentor ne može postati juristički posjednik samo tako što si je u mislima usvojio animus # nitko si ne može sam jednostrano promijeniti pravni temelj posjeda ("nemo sibi ipse causam possessionis mutare potest") # depozitar može postati juristički posjednik ako svoju volju izrazi prema van (npr. ako utaji ili kupi stvar) # detentor koji ima u pohrani tuđu stvar i koji je samo detentor, ne može postati juristički posjednik * zbog pomanjkanja volje, posjed vlastitim aktima ne mogu stjecati i''nfantes, umobolni, jurističke osobe'' * što se tiče nedoraslih, Justinijan smatra da oni mogu sami stjecati posjed * volja koja je potrebna za posjed nije se prosuđivala tako strogo kao volja koja je inače potrebna za pravne poslove i djelatnu sposobnost TRAJANJE I GUBITAK POSJEDA * posjed traje dok kumulativno postoje njegove obje pretpostavke - corpus i animus * posjed prestaje gubitkom corpusa ili animusa, ili gubitkom oba elementa * ipak, kod trajanja posjeda postojanje tih elemenata se prosuđuje elastičnije nego kod stjecanja posjeda * corpus (faktična vlast nad stvari) postoji ako posjednik uvijek ima mogućnost praktičnog raspolaganja sa stvari tako da se može njome služiti kad god hoće; ne mora postojati trajni fizički kontakt između posjednika i stvari * posjed pokretnih stvari tako traje dok god je stvar u posjednikovu čuvanju (custodia) * posjed domaćih životinja ili robova traje i ako oni odlaze od kuće, sve dok imaju naviku vraćanja * fizička vlast (corpus), a time i posjed, prestaje ako se stvar uništi, trajno izgubi, ako bude ukradena (clam) ili silom oteta (vi) * kod održavanja posjeda na zemljištima razvijaju se još blaža načela: # kod zimskih i ljetnih pašnjaka (saltus hiberni et aestivi), dovoljno je da ih posjednik koristi u podesno vrijeme # njihovim napuštanjem kroz druga godišnja doba on ne gubi posjed – posjednik tada zadržava posjed samo voljom solo animo # čak se smatra da takav posjed ne prestaje ako vlasnik umre ili napusti zemljište, sve dok ga ne preuzme netko treći * ako se netko treći u odsutnosti posjednika uvuče na zemljište potajno (clam), u starije doba smatra se da on odmah postaje posjednik * mlađi klasici smatraju da on dobiva posjed tek kad odsutni saznaje za tu činjenicu, ali se nije usprotivio ili nije uspio izbaciti tog trećega (za takvog posjednika se smatra da je posjed stekao silom, vi) - posjed zemljišta koji nije ustupljen dragovoljno, mogao se steći protiv volje dosadašnjeg posjednika samo silom (vi), ne potajno (clam) * protiv takvog nasilnika postoji zaštita putem interdikta unde vi slučaj gubitka posjeda solo animo je constitutum possessorium ZAŠTITA POSJEDA * osim vlastitom obranom protiv nasilnog oduzimanja, posjedi se štite i pretorskim interdiktima – interdikti za zaštitu posjeda su uvjetni nalozi ili zabrane koje se izdaju na zahtjev jedne stranke protiv druge (bez prethodnog ispitivanja ili provođenja dokaza) * ako se druga stranka ne bi htjela pokoriti interdiktu, počinje redovita parnica koja bi se rješavala osudom – to se događa rijetko, jer su takve parnice bile vrlo skupe i riskantne, zbog visokih globa za stranku koja izgubi spor INTERDICTA RETINENDAE POSSESSIONIS - štite posjednika protiv smetanja i zadiranja u posjed INTERDICTUM UTI POSSIDETIS * štiti posjed nekretnina od smetanja (npr. ako treći prolazi preko nekretnine ili brani posjedniku pristup) * smetani traži od pretora izdanje interdikta koji je upravljen na obje strane (interdictum duplex) t'''e traži zabranu da se ne smije silom mijenjati, tj. smetati posjed stranke koja posjeduje nekretnine u času izdavanja interdikta * '''iznimka je ako je ona svoj posjed stekla viciozno – protiv njega postoji exceptio vitiosae possessioni (sadržana ''u interdiktu) * u tom slučaju štiti se posljednji neviciozni posjed, pa onaj koji je prvi oduzeo posjed vi,clam ili precario mora isti posjed vratiti, iako je baš on zatražio interdiktnu zaštitu (rekuperatorni učinak) * viciozni posjed ne uživa zaštitu jedino prema onome od koga je viciozno oduzet – prema svim trećim osobama on je zaštićen zato treće osobe ne smiju smetati vicioznog posjednika (npr. ''kradljivca) INTERDICTUM UTRUBI * štiti posjed pokretnina (izvorno samo robova), a također je upućen na obje stranke (duplex), kao i prethodni interdikt * stvar dobiva onaj koji je u posljednjoj godini, od dana izdavanja interdikta unatrag, držao stvar u posjedu duže vrijeme od protivnika, osim ako nije stekao posjed vi, clam ili precario * ovdje se ne štiti načelno posljednji posjednik, nego je odlučna dužina trajanja posjeda u posljednjoj godini * i u ovaj interdikt je uvrštena e'xceptio vitiosae possessionis' # onaj tko je posjed od protivnika stekao viciozno, ostat će bez zaštite - rekuperatorni učinak # bez zaštite ostaje i onaj koji je posjed u prethodnoj godini držao kraće od protivnika – mora mu predati posjed # neviciozni posjednik može si priračunati i neviciozni posjed svog prednika, kako singularnog (npr. prodavaoca), tako i univerzalnog posjednika (npr. ostavitelja) INTERDICTA RECUPERANDAE POSSESSIONIS * to su interdicta simplicia i restitutoria – samo se jednoj stranci upravlja nalog da vrati posjed * u klasičnom pravu postojala su samo 2 interdikta (de vi i de vi armata) za povratak silom oduzetog posjeda na nekretninama, te interdictum de precario; restitutorni interdikti - služe za vraćanje oduzetog posjeda INTERDICTUM DE VI (DE VI NON ARMATA) * nalaže posjedniku koji se zemljišta domogao silom da vrati posjed zemljišta ranijem posjedniku, ukoliko nije ovaj možda prije toga oduzeo posjed tuženome vi, clam ili precario * ovdje postoji exceptio vitiosae possessionis, a interdiktna zaštita je ograničena na godinu dana od oduzimanja posjeda INTERDICTUM DE VI ARMATA * odnosi se na izbacivanje iz posjeda po gomili ljudi ili s oružjem u ruci; nije ograničen na 1 godinu, nema exceptio vitiosae possessionis (prigovora) * s njim se može poslužiti i onaj koji je sam ranije protivniku oduzeo posjed silom INTERDICTUM DE PRECARIO * njime se naređuje prekaristu, onome koji je dobio stvar samo do opoziva, da stvar vrati INTERDICTA ADIPISCENDAE POSSESSIONIS * razlikuju se od 2 osnovne vrste interdikata – imaju petitornu nara'v, njima se ostvaruje pravo na posjed tako da se ovlašteniku prava na posjed dodjeljuje i posjed (npr. vlasniku po i''nterdictum quem fundum, npr. interdictum Salvianum, interdictum quam hereditatem ** interdicta retinendae i recuperandae possessionis služe za zaštitu postojećeg posjeda, dok interdicta adipiscendae possessionis ide za prvim pribavljanjem posjeda JUSTINIJANOVE PROMJENE * od Justinijana, zahtjevi zaštite posjeda ne ostvaruju se interdiktom, nego običnim '''sudskim procesom (tužbom actio ex interdicto, ili ex causa interdictii) * ovaj novi postupak je ubrzan, skraćen, a u posjedovnoj parnici su isključeni svi petitorni prigovori * imena interdikta u ovim novim tužbama su zadržana, ali dolazi do dviju promjena: 1 interdictum utrubi je izjednačen s interdictum uti possidetis - kod smetanja posjeda pokretnina mjerodavan i zaštićen neviciozni posjednik koji drži posjed početkom procesa, a ne onaj koji je imao neviciozni posjed kroz duži dio posljednje godine - smetani posjednik akcijom ex interdicto unutar godine ana može tražiti: zabranu i ukidanje smetanja, naknadu štete i jamstvo da će se tuženi okaniti daljnjeg smetanja (c'autio de amplius non turbando'') 2 interdikti zbog nasilnog izbacivanja iz posjeda nekretnina spojeni su u jedan ''interdictum unde''' vi'' – daje se samo unutar godine dana, više se ne primjenjuje exceptio vitiosae possessionis POSJED PRAVA * predmet posjeda prema klasičnim pravnicima mogu biti samo tjelesne stvari, no posjed je zapravo preslika vlasništva – posjednik-nevlasnik faktički vrši sadržaj vlasničkog prava; pritom je zaštićen bez obzira na pitanje prava * moguće je da netko faktički drži sadržaj nekog drugog prava, npr. pravo uživanja tuđe stvari (corpus), s voljom da postupa kao ovlaštenik tog prava (animus) bez obzira da li mu to pravo doista pripada * on je posjednik prava služnosti ili uživanja tuđe stvari (npr. netko stalno vozi kolima preko tuđe zemlje, ili crpi vodu s nje) * tada se postavlja i pitanje zaštite takvog posjeda netjelesne stvari – zato pretor uvodi novu interdiktnu zaštitu: # interdicta utilia – zaštita uzufruktuaru tuđe stvari (iako je on samo detentor, pa nema posjeda stvari) # slična zaštita uskoro se počinje davati i emfiteuti i superficijaru s obzirom na njihovo pravo na tuđoj stvari # izdaju se i interdikti za zaštitu vršenja zemljišnih služnosti, gdje vršilac služnosti više nije bio ni detentor tuđe stvari (npr. i''nterdictum de itinere actuque privato, interdictum de aqua cottidiana vel aestiva)'' * ovakvi slučajevi, gdje se štiti faktično vršenje prava služnosti, uživanja ili drugih prava na tuđoj stvari, sad se ubrajaju po'd quasi-possessio;' u Justinijanovom pravu su ti slučajevi svrstani pod pojam iuris quasi possessio ili iuris possessio, no ograničen je uglavnom na služnosti, a u srednjovječnom i modernom pravu proširen je i na posjed ostalih prava